Disneyland II
Disneyland II is another Disneyland park to be located in Detroit which is somewhat a Disneyland sequel. It will also be known as "The Greatest Place on Earth". Plus, it will be an American remake of the Canadian WDW's Magic Kingdom and it won't be cloned to the other Magic Kingdom parks. Layout This is never going to be cloned to the Californian Disneyland park and it will almost resemble the Canadian WDW's Magic Kingdom. So this will have a Main Street U.S.A.-styled street with Disney's California Adventure attractions and a monorail called Paradise City. It will have a castle surrounded by a big water moat for Fantasmic! II, the flower picture will have Mickey and Minnie instead of Mickey's face (from other Disneyland parks) and it will be in front of the castle, Adventureland will be located in the east of the park, a zone similar to Tomorrowland called Discovery Space will be located in the west and between Westside Country which is similar to Frontierland and Storybookland which is a huge Fantasyland. There will also be a Disney Studios with Hollyway, a Toontown called Mickey and Oswald's Toontown Boulevard, Muppet Studios, ABC Studios, and Disney Channel Backlot. Like DisneyWorld Montana, it will feature a huge Pixarland. Villain Universe will also be featured in this. Details *There will be no Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown and Country Bear Jamboree in this park. *Mulan will either be in her pink outfit or her green outfit for some meet and greets, but she'll use the green outfit to teach guests fighting stunts. Attractions Paradise City *Paradise City Hall *Paradise Movie Plex *Downtown Vehicles *Paradise City Monorail *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *Downtown Screamin'! Storybookland Storybook Hub *Fairytale Castle *Magical Storybook Carrousel *Pooh's Marvelous Adventures *Monstro's Revenge *Neverland *It's a Small World *Gummi Glen Princess Land *Cinderella's Chateau *Ariel's Castle *Under the Sea Experience *Belle's Castle *Belle's Village *Princess Aurora's Cottage *Snow White's Cottage *Snow White's Mine Train *Jasmine's Palace *Jasmine's Magic Carpets *Pocahontas River Ride *Rapunzel's Tower *Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats *Mulan's Palace *Mulan's Fighting Tutorial *Tiana's Castle Wonderland *Mad Tea Party *Wonderland Flower Garden *Alice's Castle Courtyard Pixie Hollow *Fairy Go Round *Mist Squirting Flower Garden *Pixie Hollow Pond *Rosetta's Flower Bounce *Pixie Hollow Tree Storybook Circus *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Casey Jr. Train *Storybook Circus Grounds Myth Heavens *Hercules's Training Gym *Megara's Garden *Temple of Gods Empire Forest *Robin Hood's Kingdom *Merida's Brave Competition Villain Universe *Jafar's Revenge *Evil Queen's Castle *Captain Hook's Ship *Hades's Underworld Wrath *Maleficent's Lair *Queen of Hearts's Castle *Scar's Elephant Graveyard *Yzmapolis Coaster *Ursula's Tentacles *Dr. Facilier's Lair *Prince John's Castle *Larxene's Palace Disney Studios Hollywood *The Great Movie Ride *Tower of Terror *Sounds More Dangerous! *The Magical Making of Disney Animation *Animagique! Mickey and Oswald's ToonTown Boulevard *Toon Vehicles *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House *Daisy's House *Pluto's Doghouse *Goofy's House *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *McQuack Airlines *Huey, Dewey, and Louie's Park *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Sora's Mansion *Namine's Palace *ToonTown Trolley *Oswald's Hollywood House *Wasteland Workshop Muppet Studios *The Muppet Theater Plex (with The Muppet Show Live! and Muppet Vision 3D) *Animal's Drum Spin *Great Gonzo's Cannon Coaster *Kermit and Robin's Swamp Ride *Electric Mayhem Meet and Greet *Bear in the Big Blue House Live! *The Otter Pond *Muppet Treasure Island Voyage *Muppet Labs *Rizzo's Sewer Flash *Kermit's Mansion *Miss Piggy's House *Scooter's Ultimate Arcade ABC Studios *Chloe's Nine Lives 4-D *Switched at Birth Laboratory *America's Funniest Home Videos *The Legend of the Seeker *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? *ABC Studios Tram Tour Disney Channel Backlot *Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever *The American Dragon Coaster *Kim Possible's Agent Flash *Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales 4-D *Wizards of Waverly Place: Spells Come Alive! *Suite Life Ahoy! *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! *Rock 'n' Roller Coaster: Featuring the Jonas Brothers *Sonny-Random Speedster Coaster Pixarland Toy Story Land *Slinky Dog Spin *Toy Soldier Parachute Drop *Toy Soldier Boot Camp *RC Racer *Cubot *Barrel of Fun *Toy Story Midway Mania! *Wheezy's Radioke *Assemble the Potato Head *Barbie's Dreamhouse Ant Island *Flik's Flyers *It's Tough to Be a Bug *Heimlich's Chew Chew Train *Francis's Ladybug Boogie *P.T. Flea's Circus *Dot's Puddle Park *Tuck and Roll's Drive 'Em Buggies *Hopper's Hoppers Monstropolis *Monsters' Suite Coaster *Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor *Peek-a-Boo! Hide and Seek The Big Blue World *Nemo's Troublemaking Misadventure *Mr. Ray's Glide *Turtle Talk with Crush Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Flying Tires *If Disney Characters Were Cars Power Place *Elastigirl's Stretch *Dash's Dashers *Frozone's Surfin' Iceway *Power-Up Arcade Up in the Sky *Up on a Flying House Adventure *Dug's Doggie Planes Wall-E Ports *Wall-E's Ship Superhero World *unnamed Marvel attractions ??? *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles??? Adventureland *Safari Ferries *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough *Tree of Life *Disney's Jungle Festival *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Baloo's Sea Ducks *DINOSAUR *Indiana Jones's Mysterious Ride *Yeti Mountain Discovery Space *Star Mountain Range *Tomorrowland PeopleMover *Disney Racers Speedway *UFO Zone *Tomorrowland Plex with Captain EO and Magic Journeys Westside Country *Great Wild Mine Range *Country Mountain Running Rapids *Critter Nature Trail *Splash Mountain *Wild West Dance Square *Pecos Bill's Showtime *Humphrey the Bear's Bumper Boat Lake *Audobon J. Woodlore's Petting Zoo *Davy Crockett's Adventure Canoes *Westward Town Express Historyland *One Nation Under God *Ghastly Hotel *Hall of Presidents Entertainment *Disney Dreams of Fun (daytime parade) *Disney's Dream Express (alternate parade) *Spectricallusions (nighttime parade) *Fantasmic! II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition (nighttime castle show) Trivia Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts